


How The Sun Loved The Moon

by WriterzBlock12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Memories, Moon, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterzBlock12/pseuds/WriterzBlock12
Summary: "Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown | This is a Nalu fanfic based on this quote! Hope you enjoy it!!|





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

" _Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

**July 1, 1813**

Natsu stared at the blonde dancing around the ballroom floor surrounded by the crowd of people, yet she still out shined every person there. Her hair spun around her like a golden rope when she twirled, her eyes were brimming with joy, and her cheeks held a heavy blush from the excessive dancing she was doing. All in all she was beautiful, yet what shown the most was her smile. She was glowing as she leaped from place to place with her robes flowing behind her.

The joyful song came to an end sooner than he thought due to all his attention going to the girl. He watched her give a loud sigh of happiness. His back that had once been leaning on the decorated walls pushed himself forward to begin reaching his destination to the blonde. She had turned around distracted by one of the many dishes that she failed to notice his presence. Natsu let a small smile grace his lips at her hunger and before she could walk towards the table he lightly tapped her shoulder trying not to get too giddy at the thought of seeing her face again up close.

Her face contorted in confusion and surprise just like all the other times. Even though he knew she had no idea who he was, Natsu still held onto the hope that she'll remember this time, "Hey!"

"Uhh-Hello? May I ask who you are sir?" His smile grew at her formal appearance, yet his heart sunk knowing she hadn't remembered. The first time he had gone threw this Natsu hadn't known of her erased memories of him and had ran full force towards her nearly squishing her to death in a bear hug. He had gotten one of her Lucy kicks thinking he was a stranger. Well... he suppose he was to her now.

Running a tan hand throw his pink locks Natsu went with the role he had kept up with for so many years now, "My name's Natsu. I saw you dancing and couldn't help, but find out who you were."

She didn't seem to buy it as usual, though he hoped she would go with it eventually. Before the stars came out thankfully, "I'm Lucy. I'm slightly surprised you don't know who I am Mr.-"

His excitement grew, Lucy hadn't known his last name since two centuries ago maybe it would trigger a memory this time, "Mr. Dragneel and I do know who you are. After all your father is a very favorable man among many."

"Yes. Yes he is." She tried to hide the hatred mixed within her words.

"I suppose you think otherwise."

Her eyes lifted to his in shock at his statement not denying it though, "And how would you know that Mr. Dragneel?"

The man took her arm around his and started walking her away from the center of the ballroom all the while answering, "Natsu will do just fine. And it's easy to read it on your face." All though to be fair, he's had many centuries to read her facial expressions.

"I'll keep note of that for next time Mr. Drag- Natsu." Neither of them had realized they were heading to the empty balcony.

Natsu went ahead of Lucy to jump up and sit on the railing. It was slightly a tougher ordeal to accomplish because of all the different types of clothing he had to wear. This era annoyed him because of the stuffy clothes, yet he did enjoy seeing Lucy in her dress. He looked up at her to see she wore an astonished face, "Sir! What in the world are you doing? What if you fall! Someone might see you!"

"Don't worry about it Luce. Anyways, What's the date?" Natsu already knew the date, he liked to write down each year he saw her.

She still didn't like the idea of him on top of the railing yet still answered, "July first."

Rolling his eyes he spoke as if she was an idiot, "I need the year also Luce."

"Mr. Dragneel, do you need a doctor? We have one right near the-" The pink haired man had leaped off the railing to stand right in front of the beautiful girl. His warm rough hands clasped around her small ones and brought them to his lips, "You're cold Luce." She felt anything but cold. On the contrary her whole entire body felt heated in embarrassment at his proximity.

He knew she would be yelling at him any second for being so close since he was a stranger to her. That's all he was to her. Even so, the pink haired idiot still hoped deep down she remembered him. That just maybe she hadn't forgotten their times together. His black orbs turned away from her hands curled up in his to stare at her confused red face. She wasn't pushing him away.

Lucy's voice was in a quiet whisper almost shaky, "Why do you keep on calling me that Mr. Dragneel?" She didn't look up at her, instead she decided to focus all her attention to the beautifully crafted floors her Father had spent so much on.

"I think it has a nice ring to it. And remember? It's Natsu." She still probably thought he was one of those snobbish rich folks.

The blonde didn't say a word still staying stock-still. Natsu tilted his head in worry, in all the days he saw her she never acted this strange. Usually all he got was to see her face and that was enough. At least that's what he told himself. Lucy stayed like that a while longer until she took a deep breath and spoke,

"I- I feel..." Her words hung in the air making Natsu anticipate what she would say next, "I feel as though I know you-but I keep searching for when I've met you and have come up with none."

Natsu dropped her hands away and took a step back in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had thought about this moment for so long. Of how he would finally tell her about them. How he would twirl her around in excitement at her memory somehow coming back to her in this life. Seeing her smile that familiar smile that she always used to give specifically to him. But none of that happened. He just stood there like a fool not believing what she was saying.

"My sincerest apologies Mr. Dragneel! I don't know what I was thinking. If I had known your reaction would be this I would not-"

He cut her off by bringing her delicate hands to his lips, "Naw I'm fine. Actually, I think I'm better than fine."

Who was he? At first she believed him to be one of those snobbish suitors her Father had brought tonight for her. He was so different, yet he was like- like home. What was she doing? Prancing about with a man she just met! And now they were in this intimate position, what would they say if someone saw her like this! Her Father would be furious that's for sure, that was the only thing that made her terrified of being with Natsu. It was clear as day Natsu was not someone her Father would set her up with so how exactly did he get into the mansion. These thoughts swirled through the girl’s head until she heard a set of footsteps coming their way.

Instantly she pulled away with fear running through her veins. They both waited until the pair of footsteps came out to the balcony with them revealing a man in his mid-forties. His clothes were neatly pressed and his hair was perfectly in place showing off his marble skin.

"Father? I hadn't expected to see you until the speech-"

The man's focus was entirely on Natsu when he spoke to his daughter, "Who is this man? I don't recall inviting him."

"Father, this is Mr. Dragneel. I believed you had brought him as a guest for tonight." She was lying, yet he didn't need to know that.

Lucy's father saw right through her lie before she had opened her mouth, "I think it's safe to say let's call the guards." His gaze was still on the young man wearing the silver scarf.

The young blonde was just about to grab her Father's hand before shrinking away. He would yell at her if she had, "You don't understand! He's fine! There is no reason to call the guards on this man!"

Ignoring her he continued not breaking eye contact with the wild boy, "Guards!"

The guards swooped in an instant. They had been behind the door the whole time. Natsu smiled. Turning his head away from the people and towards the setting sun. For once he appreciated it's beauty instead of thinking of it as a way he had to part ways with Lucy. Before the guards could grab him he shouted off to Lucy, "Remember! Don't forget!"

He leaped off the balcony with inhumanly speed about to sprint off when Lucy hung over the railing hollering back, "Forget what?!"

Natsu paused and scratched his head in thought then replied back, "It's always more fun when we're together!" With that he was gone just like the sun.


	2. July 1, Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter! Hope you like it and all that jazz!

_"Tell me the story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night to let her breath." ~Unknown_

**July 1, Present**

Lucy Heartfillia was laying in bed with her hair in a sloppy bun while her fingers wildly typed out her newest novel on her laptop. Slightly uncomfortable from staying in the same position for so long the blonde picked up her laptop to the side to hop out of bed. It was simple, exactly how she wanted it to be. Giving one of her many other sighs for the day, she strode across the hard floor to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror Lucy gave a small frown at her appearance. She looked like the undead.

Her hair was barely captured in the hair thing with greasy strands falling all over her face. She gave a sad huff when she saw the dark bags under the brown eyes she had. The only thing Lucy could be lucky about was the fact that the only zit she had was in the corner of her forehead. If she really had to go out, she could easily hide it by her hair.

To mad at her reflection Lucy went over to the bath tub to start the hot water. Luckily for Lucy her room mate had gone out to meet one of her friends or something so that the blonde had the whole place to herself. Let's just say her room mate hated her guts. To this day Lucy has no idea why.

Finally the tub was ready so she hurriedly stripped to step into her bath. This was  _definitely_  what she needed. The water always made the stress she had disperse like it was nothing and right now Lucy had a lot of it to get rid of.

In content the blonde sunk lower into the water holding onto her knees. Lucy had always tried to forget this day. The day her Father never cared about no matter how many times she tried to make him remember it. Why should he? After all, her father had always said he was too busy to tend to such activities.

Even if it was his own daughters birthday.

No. Shaking her head Lucy rid the dark thoughts. She had promised herself she wouldn't think about it. Today was like any other. End of young women just sat there hoping the water would soak up the memories if she waited long enough. Sadly it wasn't working. With another sigh, she washed her hair before getting out.

The clothes she picked out weren't her usually style; actually she wasn't even sure how they were still in her closet. They consisted of light blue sweatpants that were battered from use and a simple baby pink was literally drowning in the clothing. She didn't mind admitting she looked awful today. Well, she didn't mind a little. Somehow it was comforting to wear this outfit, but not because of how baggy it was. These were the first clothes she bought on her own.

She had gone to the thrift shop desperate to not wear the same clothing each and every day. The sweater and sweatpants were the cheapest things there plus they were her two favorite colors. It worked out well, except she hated wearing be honest the blonde was confident with her body. Of course she wouldn't go to a restraint wearing nothing but a swimsuit, but it did feel nice to show off some skin. These clothes had none of her style. It felt like how her Father had forced her to wear those puffy dresses.

It was stupid, but wearing what she wanted made her feel free from what her Father had done.

But, now that she was wearing these clothes again after so long it reminded her of how far she had come. Once she was rich having everything she wanted. Almost. Then she was dirt poor to living normal. It was the greatest accomplishment the girl had and she felt proud. Proud that she was making her  _own_ decisions.

Running cold water over her face for the millionth time Lucy decided she at least looked alive. Her hair didn't look like a birds nest and her eyes seemed to have more of a glow. She could get through this.

It was only an hour later when Lucy realized the huge mistake she made in her wardrobe. It was boiling hot. Sure Hargeon was usually a sunny place especially with it being Summer. But this hot?! She must've had a hundred fans on right now. Despite the humid air she shuddered at how mad her room mate might be for the fans that scattered the place.

It was obvious that it sucked having her as a room mate, but Lucy stuck with her mostly because she loved this apartment too much to bare the thought of leaving it. Plus this place was already cheap for just one person. Two people paying made it barely anything and that helped her more than anything. At first Lucy was heartbroken the girl didn't like her. Going to any lengths to try to please her hoping they would be friends. To be honest Lucy actually did consider the angry room mate her friend, yet the feelings weren't reciprocated sadly.

Looking through her small closet she found pale shorts and a light pink tank top with purple spots dotted all around. Quickly pulling off her old clothes she put on what she had just picked with a determined face. Lucy was done with always sulking around her apartment on her birthday. This year she was going to do  _something._ Even if there was no one to celebrate it with...

Shaking her head as if it would make the thought go away the girl hurriedly pulled her long hair in a sleek side pony tail more confident with her appearance than she had an hour ago. Grabbing the house keys a plain jacket, and a simple brown purse she left the place determined to do something, anything.

When Lucy had come outside the blonde realized something; she had no idea  _what_ she wanted to do. She needed a plan. Start simple. This was a big step for her hilariously enough. Therefore, she decided too go to the tiny coffee shop the girl hadn't visited in a while. It was only a short walk and maybe she would be able to brain storm some of her stories there.

Lucy had a ton of different stories stacked up neatly in a thick pile in one of her drawers. And another stack. Another. And another. They were probably collecting dust now though she did try to sort through them and do some proof reading. The only living breathing soul that was allowed to even touch the papers was her. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if someone read them. Some of them were just plain personal while the main factor was that she was scared. What if they hated her writing? Lucy knew she still had so much more to improve on and definitely didn't want to hear it. No, just more embarrassed to hear it than anything.

She pulled open the decorative door of the shop instantly smelling a feeling of warmth. The smell was filled with fresh pastries and coffee. The lights brightened up the room giving the place a gentle glow that made the blonde give a heart felt smile. Seats were miss matched in different types of colors and prints giving off a artistic vibe.  _This_ was exactly what she needed. Why didn't she do this after all these years?

Not ready to step out of her comfort zone fully, she placed her jacket at a small table in the back corner of the cafe. Claiming her spot with a satisfactory nod she left to stand in line to place her order. Surprisingly enough, there weren't many people making her giddy with relief. It wasn't like she was totally anti social, just that she was worried or more like scared. The line was fast and before she knew it she was already at the register.

"Hello, what would you like?" The employee had bright spiky green hair that matched his emerald eyes contrasting strangely well with his dark skin. His look automatically made the blonde have an idea for a new character.

He gave her a questioning look when she didn't answer right away making her break away from her thoughts, "Oh! Ya, uh... Could I get the tall iced caramel mocha please?"

"Yeah sure." His finger typed effortlessly before asking, "Will that be all?"

"Nope"

"Okay, what's your name?" He had a black pen posed to write out her name on the cup.

"Lucy."

"Okay, that will be three dollars and 75 cents." Pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill she pushed it across the counter to reach him. Speedily, the man gave her the recite, her change, and a quick 'Have a nice Day!' before calling up the next customer.

Lucy went back to her small table only to start looking at her phone simply scrolling through her emails while she waited for her drink to be ready. There weren't many, well there were only some that were ads saying how cheap something was or her boss reminding her about something even though she had already done it. Giving a sigh she rested her head on her palm already bored.

There was a musical  _ding_ at the door noting her that there was someone else coming in. Instinctively, she turned her head to find a stranger staring right at her from across the shop that gave her chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Who do you think it is? Comment and I'll give you a prize!
> 
> Jk, sorry I'm broke lol and the money is have a spend it on lost hair ties

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter! Thank you for reading and yeah that's about it! ^~^


End file.
